parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mermaid and the Snake
Cast *Belle - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Beast - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Gaston - Hans (Frozen) *LeFou - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Maurice - Forrest Gump *Lumiere - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Human Lumiere - Prince James (Sofia the First) *Cogsworth - Parappa the Rapper *Human Cogsworth - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Mrs. Potts - Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) *Human Mrs. Potts - Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992) *Chip - Koda (Brother Bear) *Human Chip - Pinocchio *Fifi the Feather Duster - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Human Fifi - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *The Wardrobe - Gloria the Hippoptamus (Madagascar) *Sultan the Footstool - Balto *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Pongo (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *The Stove - Mr. Ratburn (Arthur) *Philippe - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *Prince Adam - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Bimbettes - Destiny (Finding Dory), Anna (Frozen), and Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Monsieur D'Arque - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *The Peddler Woman - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *The Enchantress - Lindsay (Total Drama) Scenes *Mermaid and the Snake part 1 - Prologue *Mermaid and the Snake part 2 - "Mindy" *Mermaid and the Snake part 3 - Mindy Meets Hans *Mermaid and the Snake part 4 - Forrest Gump's Invention *Mermaid and the Snake part 5 - Forrest Gump Gets Lost *Mermaid and the Snake part 6 - Forrest Gump Comes Upon a Castle *Mermaid and the Snake part 7 - Hans Propose to Mindy *Mermaid and the Snake part 8 - Mindy Arrives at the Castle *Mermaid and the Snake part 9 - Mindy's New Room *Mermaid and the Snake part 10 - "Hans" *Mermaid and the Snake part 11 - Mindy Meets Cindy Bear, Koda, and Gloria *Mermaid and the Snake part 12 - Mindy is Being Difficult *Mermaid and the Snake part 13 - Mindy Leaves Her Room/Meeting Arthur and Parappa *Mermaid and the Snake part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Mermaid and the Snake part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Mindy Finds the Magic Rose *Mermaid and the Snake part 16 - Mindy Runs Off/Kaa Fights the Wolves *Mermaid and the Snake part 17 - Hans Plans a Scheme with Jafar *Mermaid and the Snake part 18 - Something Special For Mindy/"Something There" *Mermaid and the Snake part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" *Mermaid and the Snake part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Mermaid and the Snake part 21 - Kaa Set Mindy Free *Mermaid and the Snake part 22 - Hans's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" *Mermaid and the Snake part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Mermaid and the Snake part 24 - Kaa vs. Hans *Mermaid and the Snake part 25 - Transformation *Mermaid and the Snake part 26 - Ending Credits Gallery Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Belle Kaa (The Jungle Book).jpg|Kaa as the Beast Hans transparent.png|Hans as Gaston Boss baby character.png|The Boss Baby as LeFou Forrest-gump-original.jpg|Forrest Gump as Maurice Grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read as Lumiere Princejames.jpg|Prince James as Human Lumiere IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as Cogsworth Miles Callisto.jpg|Miles Callisto as Human Cogsworth Cindy04c.gif|Cindy Bear as Mrs. Potts Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1510.jpg|Jasmine as Human Mrs. Potts Koda.jpg|Koda as Chip Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4840.jpg|Pinocchio as Human Chip Francine s2.png|Francine Frensky as Fifi the Feather Duster Sofia is a girl in Enchancia.jpg|Princess Sofia as Human Fifi Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|Gloria the Hippopotamus as the Wardrobe Balto.png|Balto as Sultan the Footstool Pongo-101-dalmatians-8405386-784-588.jpg|Pongo as Dog Sultan the Footstool Nigel Ratburn.png|Mr. Ratburn as the Stove Rajah.jpg|Rajah as Philippe Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as Prince Adam Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny, Anna.jpg|Anna, and Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as the Bimbettes Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Monsieur D'Arque Cruella.jpg|Cruella De Vil as the Peddler Woman Lindsay.png|Lindsay as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs